Drifting away
by bluebubble112
Summary: He left and came back after a year. Then when everything was fine he adds and new twist. He makes a mistake again but this time,will she be able to get over him? Then after Alex meets someone will she listen to Nate's warning's in time? Nate/OC and Alex..
1. Don't let me cry

I stepped on the path as a cold rush of air rushed past me. I didn't know it was so cold out. You grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the gate and led me to a rock. We sat down and looked at each other in silence.

"Did you care?" I asked as I moved my eyes to the dark green grass under my feet.

"You needed someone to care"

"Yes…you know I have nothing" I whispered.

"If you want to I can save you…I can take you away from here"

"It sounds nice but…I don't…know"

"I have to go in a week"

"Oh" I said shifting my eyes up to the stars above my head.

"I'm sorry…but you know that my future is changing, I have to go"

"No, no you don't have to go, but as far as I can see you want to go and leave me. And that would mean I have no one" I said sliding of the rock and walking across the grass and on to the path.

"Wait" He called running up to me and pulling me round by my shoulder.

"Why?" I asked as wind made my black curly hair, brush over my face.

"Who said I was going to leave you?"

"I don't wanna go, im not leaving. Not again"

"What do you mean 'not again""

"Just, never mind" I said looking away from him.

"Alex, I told you I would never leave you"

"Yes but you have to go Nate, I don't, and I wont" I said walking down the path towards the beach.

He walked up next to me. "Maybe… if we just said good bye"

"Maybe" I whispered. "So, should we spend the last week together?"

"I don't know…maybe we should give it a break"

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him.

"So your braking up with me?" I said playing with the heart ring he gave me.

"Well…no…just some time, until I get back"

"That's in like a year" I said pulling of the ring.

"I'm so sorry"

"No. No your not" I pulled the ring up to his hand and slip it in." Your not sorry Nate, your like the rest"

I turned on me heel and walked onto the sand. My sight began to blur with the tear that where gathering in my eyes. He wasn't coming after me. I turned to look to see if he was still there. He was his curly hair blowing in the wind as he looked at his hand where I out the ring. He looked up. "Good bye" I mouthed as tear run down my face.

"I love you" He mouthed back."Good bye Alex"

"I will miss you" He shouted but his voice got carried away with the wind.

I turned my head the right way round and walked down to the shore.

**NO ONES POV **

Nate looked at his love walking down to the shore. All he could she was a black figure of her. He let out a scream as he remembered he just broke up with her. He watched her sit on the sand and let it run thought her fingers. A single tear ran down his face but wiped it away.

"I'm sorry Alex" He said into the wind as it swept his voice away. He turned around and walked across the path over to his house. He knocked on the door. Shane opened the door. Nate had his head down and walked past him fast and run up the stairs of the house.

"Dude?" He called. He shut the door and run up the stairs to see Nate slamming his door shut. His "Keep Out" Sign that was on the door fell off.

"Im coming in" He opened the door to see his brother with his head in his pillow.

"Nate?"

"What?" He muttered into his pillow.

"Are you ok?"

"No" He said bringing his head up and drying his eyes.

He looked at Nate and sat on the end of the bed."What happened?"

"I just broke up with the person im in love with," He said still holding the ring in his hand.

"Alex?"

"Yeah" he opened his hand and let the ring fall on the bed.

Shane gasped."Didn't you say she could keep that as long as you two are in love?"

Nate nodded.

"Oh…I'm sorry" He said pulling Nate into a hug.

….

Alex sat on the cold sand and looked out to the sea that. She was trying not to cry but she couldn't help it. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged her knees to her cheast.

She stood up and hugged her arms. She was freezing.

Her hair blow past her face as she walked past all the house's she saw the light on in one house and looked up into the window. She saw Nate looking out at the sea.

She let out a few more tears as she couldn't look away from him. Her hair was thrown over her face by the strong wind as she shivered. She moved it out the way. He looked down at her.

They kept staring at each other. Alex bit her lip as she saw Shane appear next to him. He looked at me too. He waved at me. Nate waved too. Alex fell to her knees crying as they moved from the window. She felt tears fall onto her jeans. She heard thunder in the distance and ran started falling.

She looked up and screamed into the rain. The rain fell harder as her tears fell from her eyes faster.

Nate heard the rain start to fall and then some one screaming. He jumped up and ran to his window. Only to see Alex on the ground, crying and wet.

"Oh My God" He said rushing down the stairs to the front door. But before he could open it Shane stood in front of it and said. "No"

"What? Let me out Shane" He said ripping at his brothers hands.

**Sorry its short! I got this idea from a song…its just a short starting to see if you want me to keep going…so tell me if you wanna keep going…oh and can some one tell me hwat kevins name is in the click three I forgot!**

**Thanks**

**Luv bluelover112**


	2. I love you but i hate you

**Hey, thank you all for the review and the name of shane :P And some body wanted to know what the song was that got me working on this it was "All you wanted" by Michelle Branch. And im really sorry but I have a school trip so I wont be able to update for short time but I will try put the next on up by Monday:P Maybe thanks!**

"Oh My God" He said rushing down the stairs to the front door. But before he could open it Shane stood in front of it and said. "No"

"What? Let me out Shane," He said ripping at his brothers hands.

"Let me out" HE said with anger building in his voice.

"I can't do that"

"Fine" He turned on his heel and ran to the back door.

"Shoot, I have to think these things thought" He muttered to himself and run after his brother. Nate opened the door and ran out into the rain. He rushed round the house and slipping on the grass, he fell on the wooden fence. He clutched part of the wood and pulled himself up. He stopped and just stood there. He looked at Alex who was on the ground some feet away. He moved quickly over to her.

Alex heard foots steps and someone shoes squeaking as they slipped on the wet grass. She did not move. She just let the tears fall down her soft pink cheeks.

"Alex" Nate gasped as he bent down next to her."Alex?"

"Go away" She cried.

"I'm sorry," He said hugging her with one arm but she didn't hug him back, instead she pushed him away and when she did her shoes slipped on the wet pavement and she fell on her back. "OWWWWWWWWW" She screamed as her back hit the ground.

"Alex" Nate gasped. "Are you ok?"

Alex just lay there and cried more. Mostly because of the pain, she felt in her back.

"Come here" Nate said softly as he slid over to her, pulled her up and hugged her.

Her black spaghetti strap to was dripping, same with her hair and her jeans. She laid her head on his shoulder as he pulled them both up. He walked her over the wet grass over into the house.

They where both dripping water on the floor but they didn't care.

Alex sat on the couch as Nate got towels.

"I hate him," She muttered under her breath. She sighed and slid her phone from her pocket and flipped it open. "Dam" She said as she saw the screen was full of water and nothing would show up up the screen. She put in to the table.

Nate came back with a towel for Alex. He gave it to her and then he went somewhere.

She grabbed her wet hair and pulled her other hand down it. All the water in her hair dripped out onto the towel.

She stood up and looked around. Something got her eye. She walked over to a picture on a desk. She picked it up with her hands and smiled. It was a picture of her and Nate sitting side by side on the beach smiling into the camera. She looked at her hand. She had the heart shaped ring on her finger.

She saw a bin in the corner of her eye and she slowly slipped the picture in it.

"You broke up with me remember?"

Nate was watching ass this from the stairs. He got up slowly and walked over to her.

"Im so sorry"

"Hmm" She whispered

"I made a mistake," He said as she turned to him.

"Yeah, yeah you did"

"Can we get back together?" He said holing up the heart shaped ring.

She let a tear run down her face."I want to but…I don't think we should"

"Why?"

"Just coz" She breathed out.

"Coz?" He asked.

"Just coz ok?" She said falling to her knees again and let out more tears. He fell next to her and slid the ring near her. She looked at it and pushed I away. He felt so torn up inside. He toke the ring back and shoved it in his pocket.

"I will always love you," He said standing up.

"Same…" She whispered so he could not hear. She got to her feet and wiped her face. "I'm going home," She said heeding for the door.

"Do you need me to take you?" He asked her.

She looked back at him and shock her head. She didn't know why she was leaving, she wanted to stay.

"Bye" He said to her as she stepped out side.

"Bye" She cried into her hands. He could not hear or see her. She was standing in the rain again. She shoved her hands into her pockets and walked on the path over to her house that was a little house on the beach. She put her key into the handle and opened the door.

She turned the light on. The house was two levels; first level was a kitchen, lounge, bathroom and a small table for eating on. On the second were her bathroom and a bedroom. The bedroom was fluffy and warm type of thing. White fluffy carpet, light blue walls and one wall was a big glass window that looked over at the sea. Right now, the sea was stormy. Water rushing everywhere and dark skies.

Alex pulled off her shoes and run up the stairs. She dragged herself over the carpet to the window. She leaned on it with her hands. She hung her head so she was looking down.

"I need to get changed," She said to herself. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a white skirt that went to just above her knees, and a long sleeved purple top that had a swirly pattern on the arms. She pulled of her other clothing, put it in a basket, and then put on her skirt and top.

She let her head fall back. She breathed deeply and then looked out the window.

"And you you wanted was somebody who cared" She sang to herself.

She heard her phone ringing in the background. "Wait I don't have a phone" She said as her head whipped round to see her phone on her bed.

She ran over to it and picked it up. On the screen read. "I'm sorry Alex; I will never get over you! Look under your pillow"

She put her pink with black curly patterns, down and slowly moved the pillow away. She dropped the pillow and gasped. There on her bed was a gold locket.

She moved her hand a picked it up. She held it in her hands and opened the heart locket part. There was two pictures. The first was a picture of Alex and Nate sating on the beach hand in hand. The second one was a picture of them sitting in a tree kissing. She closed the locket while letting out a tear. She turned the locket around to see "I Love you" written on the back. She burst into tears and put the locket round her neck. She clipped it up and dropped her hands.

She turned around to her phone a picked it up. She texted Nate.

**Don't make me cry**.

**Its my good bye present. I mean it…I love you.**

**I love you too…bye.**

**Bye Alex…don't eva take the necklace off…please**

**I won't. As long as you don't make me cry.**

**I HATE YOU** she read this and she felt a shiver down her spine and a warm tear roll down her cheek.

"I hate you too." She whispered to herself as she called Mitchie.

"Hello?" Mitchie answered.

"Hi" She said with a clear sound of sadness.

"Oh, why are you crying?'

"long story"

"Nate?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry"

"No don't be it was me," She said walking over and looking out the window.

"You broke up?"

"Yeah" She whispered letting a tear shed.

Next day

Alex kicked her blanket off. She dragged herself over to her wardrobe. She pulled out jeans and a blue tank top.

She slipped the clothing on and grabbed a white soft jacket. She walked across the the room and down the stairs. She heard a nock on her door and she walked over and opened it.

"Riley" Said Alex as she held onto the handle.

"Hey, sorry about you and you and Nate"

"It's fine" She sighed.

"Nice necklace"

"Nate…thanks anyway"

"So wanna come to me game on Sunday?" he asked her

"Not really" She said, "I have to go somewhere"

Nate was packing all his things. He folded the the box lid over as he put the last thing in. He walked down the stairs holding the box. He put it down on the floor and walked to the kitchen. But something 

got his eye. He walked over to the bin and kneeled down next to it. He put his hand in and picked up the picture of him and Alex on the beach. He sighed and put swished it into his box.

She stepped out letting Riley walk away. She looked at Gray's house and sighed.

Nate stepped out side to see Alex sighing at him. They both stood there locked into each other eyes. _Oh, I hate this_. She thought.

"Alex" He said.

"She bit her lip and crossed the road to him.

"Bye Nate"

"Bye'

"Have fun where every your going coz I don't care" She said walking away.

"Alex! You have the locket on"

She turned around and said 'Yeah" She run up to him and hugged him tightly.

They let go and she said "Bye"

"Bye" They stood there until a car pulled up. The screeching tires made her turn and face it. It was a long limo car.

"Come on dude" Said Jason pushing his brother into the car. Nate smiled and waved. Alex waved back

They all got into the car and it screeched off. She was left standing there.

"Alex, Don't you dare love him anymore" Some one behind her said.

She did not turn round. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she let out a scream!


	3. I own nothing

**Hello my fav ppl in the world. I forgot to write on my chapters that i down own anything**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**this covers like at rest of the story to come.**

**And yeah! I love you guys.**

**-Bluelover112**


	4. I have to hide

**Hey my wonderful readers. Im back from a really fun trip to OBS (Outward Bound Sabah) so this is hopefully up on Monday….thought it depends where you live******

"Come on dude" Said Jason pushing his brother into the car. Nate smiled and waved. Alex waved back

They all got into the car and it screeched off. She was left standing there.

"Alex, don't you dare love him anymore" Some one behind her said.

She did not turn round. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she let out a scream!

"Who are you?" She asked trying to keep carm.

"Oh, don't worry. You know who I am" The mysterious voice rang though her head.

"What do you want?"

"You" She gulped.

"Run" They said into her ear. She bit her lip.

"RUN" They shouted. She knew to run but her feet would not move. When they did they slipped on the grass, she fell down onto her hands and knees. She crawled away and run to her feet**(A/N you know when your on your hands and knees and you like run to get back up again?)** She ran all the way to her house, Alex could hear her heart beating faster and faster. Her breathe got faster as she got tired. She pushed hard onto her front door, ran in and slammed the door so hard the house almost shook. She turned to face the door. She locked the door with the two locks that was on the white wooden door. She breathed out and sighed. She turned around and pulled herself up the stairs.

"I hate this so much," She breathed getting to the top.

She chucked off her clothing and pulled a pair of white sweat paint that had a pink line on both side's and a black top that had some silver swirls on the left hand side. She turned over her IPod that was on a table she searched thoughtthe songs and picked: Miranda Cosgrove - About You Now

**(A/N this part next is kinda like the narrator telling a story part so like...yeah)**

Ever day Alex would get up and do her normal things like a normal person. However, for her every day was painful. Not being able to hear Nate. She would just kiss her locket and go to school. Months and months past. It was December now. Nate left at the start of the year. She could not wait for him to come back. One thing was not going her way, apart from every thing else. She kept getting calls that she didn't know who was calling. She just ignored it and left alone. But one night it got worse. December the 2nd was the worst night of her life. And can not forget it.

She slipped on her white sweat paints with the pick strip down the side. She pulled on a purple tank top and then her pink/orange-ish jacket and zipped it up. She dropped back onto her bed to start her home work.

She pulled her bag onto the bed and tock out her math book and grabbed a pen from her pencil case. Alex opened the book on the page she was assigned for home work and looked at question one. Her phone rang. Her eyes that where fixed on the book drifted over the the phone. She reached for the phone and slipped it open.

"Hello?" She asked.

No answer.

"Hello?" She repeated herself.

Still no answer.

"Who is this?"

….

She hung the phone up and a leaned onto her wall. She looked at the caller ID. There was a flash of lighting and Alex swore she saw somebody standing outside in the corner of her eye. Her heart started beating faster. She ignored it and went back to her homework. 5 minutes she heard the humming of her phone she ignored it. Lighting filled the room and seconds later thunder shock the room. The wind was whistling out side and rain was hitting the window so hard it seamed like hail. She got up and ran over to her window. She was about to close the curtains but she saw somebody coming towards her from out side. Even thought it was the second floor the person was walking over the roof's. She griped the curtain tight as her mouth fell. She could make out that it was a man with short hair.

She let go of the curtain and backed away. She turned and ran to her bed. She grabbed her phone a dialed 911.

"Hello?" The lady on the other side of the phone said calmly.

"Help!" Alex exclaimed.

"Im sorry what was that?"

"Help me!"

"Would you tell me what's going on please"

"I think some one is stalking me"

"Im sorry, please hold"

"WHAT?!" She screamed into the phone.

She was kept looking behind her at the window.

"Im sorry you had to wait, there is nothing we can do" And with that the lady hung up.

"What?" Alex said falling back onto her bed. She sat up. She held the phone up to her ear. She breathed hard. She punched in Nates number.

She let it ring for about 10 seconds before…

"Hello?"

"Nate?'

"Yeah…Alex what's wrong? What are you breathing so fast?"

"Some one is stalking me. They keep calling and know they are walking up to my window" She cried into the phone.

"What do you want me to do? Im over here hundreds of miles away?"

"NATE!" She screamed out of fright as a thump was heard on the window. She looked over the man was hitting it with his fists. "Nate help! They are trying to break the glass," She screeched.

All she could hear was the sound when someone hangs up.

"Nate" She cried. Her eyes filled with tears. That soon ran down her cheeks.

The glass smashed and wind rushed in blowing a lamp and paper on the floor. She screamed and ran full speed down the stairs. She got to the bottom. She looked around franticly for somewhere to hind. She saw a door. She ran over to it and pulled the door open. She jumped in and shut the door. She leaned on the back of the wall. The room was small and dark. There where cobwebs all over. She breathed harder. Alex rested her head on the wall and sighed. She soon fell asleep.

Her eyes fluttered open. She was still in the room. She bit her lip. The morning sun shone thought the bottom of the door. She gathered her strength and turned to handle.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short I was trying to put it up before Monday. This is not a horror story the whole stalker thing is to…Oh wait I cant tell you or you will know the ending… If you guys have tips or any idea's I would love to hear them.**

**Luv bluelover112**


	5. Stop crying and tell me

**Hey, I have gotten some wonderful reviews. And you made me so happy. And I would like to give a huge THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH too **xxHeadInTheStarsxx check out her stories they are amazing

Her eyes fluttered open. She was still in the room. She bit her lip. The morning sun shone thought the bottom of the door. She gathered her strength and turned to handle.

She slowly pushed the door open. Sunlight flooded the room. She shut her eyes. The sunlight was bright and it hurt her eyes. She lifted her hand in front of her eyes and walked out. She shut the door and ran up the stairs. She stopped dad in her tracks when she got to the top. Glass was everywhere. Her bed sheets where on the ground. Paper was everywhere. All her clothing was on the floor. Stuff was knocked over. Her mouth dropped open. She stepped past some of the glass over to her phone that was lying on the ground by the broken window. She picked it up. She slid it into her pocket and looked out side. Wind brushed past her face pulling her hair away from her face. She held her locket with her left hand. She kept thinking about him, she needed somebody who could take her mind off him.

"Oh my god, what am I going to do?" She asked herself while looking around her room."This place is a mess," She sighed at pulled her phone out. She called a cleaner and was making sure they came over while she was at school.

She picked up an orange top and some jeans and put them on. She grabbed her school bag and headed for school.

She pushed the school doors open. All the people at there lockers didn't even see her. Some body bumped into her.

"Sorry didn't see you there," They said.

"Why would you?" She asked. They walked away.

She pulled a face and walked over to her locker. She punched in the key in a pulled open her locker door. There was a picture of her a Nate on the top of the locker door. She had a mirror in the middle. She grabbed some books and slammed her locker close. She held her books to her cheast with on hand, with the other she help her necklace tight in her hand. She was about to go into the classroom when somebody called her name.

"Alex' They said. She turned around.

"What?" It was GG .

"When will you take the necklace off?"

"When are you gunna take off that mask?" She shoot back.

"Ha your funny, But really, why don't you take the necklace off? Nate never loved you"

"How would you know?" She asked a little hurt.

"Duh! He told me. We talk every day and when he comes back, he wants to go out with me. So sorry to crush your heart. Oh wait he already did that didn't he?"

"Shut up GG" She said her voice cracking.

"Why don't you Alex? What do you have left? Nothing right? No friends no family an NO boyfriend" She laughed she was getting to Alex. "He doesn't speck to you right and when you needed him he hung up. I know every thing Alex. So get lost nobody wants you around. So why don't you do every one a favor and kill your self" She said with a smirk.

Alex was trying to be strong. But GG got to her. She turned around so GG could not see her cry. She let out silent tears. They where streaming down her face. Every body she walked past pointed and laughed at her. She looked around at ever one laughing at her. She couldn't take it. She dropped her books and ran into the bathroom. She pushed open the door, ran in and slid down the wall crying her eyes out.

She pulled out her phone and called Nate. Even thought she was still crying so hard she needed to hear his voice. She was listening to the ringing.

"Hello?" He asked

All she could do was cry she tried saying hi but it didn't work.

"Alex? Why are you crying?"

"I..i..Nate" she cried.

"What happened?"

"GG…you"

"Stop crying and tell me"

She breathed deeply and stopped crying longer enough to say " GG said you hated me and that you wanted to be her boyfriend. She wants me to take the locket off"

"You still have the locket?"

"Yeah I haven't taken it off"

"Oh, Im so sorry"

The bell rang. "Sorry I have class now Nate, See you when ever"

"Bye"

She hung up and slid the phone into her pocket she let out a few more tears. She picked herself up and walked out. Nobody was I the hall. Her eyes where all red and it was clear she had been crying. She 

walked over to her class. She saw he books on the ground. She walked over and picked them up. She pulled the class room door open and the teacher was talking.

"An that how you add 2 to 4967403760" She turned to Alex." So I see you would like to join us now Ms Russo"

"Sorry im late Miss"

"Why are you late?"

"Umm" She searched her mind for an answer. She could come up with anything.

"And why are your eyes red? Have you been crying?" She asked.

Alex just stood there.

"Take your seat"

Alex nodded and sat down at her desk. The class was steering at her. She shirked in her seat.

"CLASS" Shouted the teacher loudly. Every one looked up at her.

They day past normally after that.

"I hate school. I hate people, I hate this all," she said to herself as she walked over to her locker at the end of the day. She opened it and shoved her stuff in. She grabbed her Bag and headed out of school.

She walked down the past out of school grounds.

"hey wait u" Somebody call after her.

She turned around to see Riley running up to her.

"Oh god" She said turning around and walking again.

"Hey" He said walking next to her.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"Are you ok? I mean this morning was hard"

"Ha! You don't know the half of it. You don't know how it feels to be me do you?"

"No but…" she cut him off.

"Look I don't need you feeling sorry for me"

"I don't"

She gave him and evil look.

"I do, sorry bout GG she can be mean"

"MEAN, that's an under statement"

"What up with you?"

"I miss someone"

"Who?"

"Nate"

"Don't you dare love Nate anymore" He said coldly.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to look at him.

"You… me…rain" She stuttered, she screamed and ran as fast as she could to her house. As soon as Alex got inside, she shut the door and locked it.

She ran up to her room. She looked around. Everything was normal. Her phone was on her bed with her math homework.

She sighed. She did not care what was going on. She turned on her radio and "Forget" by Demi Lovato cam thought the speakers.

She listened to it and it made her think about Nate. She sung along.

The song cam to an end and she sang "Did you forget about" Tears fell from here eyes.

"I didn't know you where so good at singing" Said a voice behind her


	6. Im sorry, forgive me?

**Enjoy this chapter. I love you guys. The other sings that inspired me for this chapter was Demi Lovato's song Don't forget…it's a depressing song. I think it kinda fits in with this chapter. I want you guys to know that each chapter I writ is inspired from a song I listen to. You guys should try it too it helps that much more! My next song is Crush by David Archuleta It's gunna be with Nate not Alex.**

She listened to it and it made her think about Nate. She sung along.

The song cam to an end and she sang "Did you forget about" Tears fell from here eyes.

"I didn't know you where so good at singing" Said a voice behind her .

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­She turned around.

"Don't cry" He side

"Nate?" Alex asked ignoring what he just said.

"Me" He was sitting on her bed."I'm sorry"

She nodded. 'Why are you here?" She asked walking over to him and sitting on the bed too.

"Should I go?"

"NO" She said loudly.

"Ok I will stay" He lifted his hand to her face a wiped her tears away.

"Nate?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave" His eyes moved from hers to the necklace. He gave a smile.

"You never toke it off"

She shock her head. He pulled her into a hug. They rock gently to the music from the radio.

"Don't ever leave me again. This year was so hard"

"Im sorry"

"Hmm" She let go and moved her eyes out the widow.

"What wrong?"

"Why did you hang up when I needed you? The first week you left you wouldn't stop calling me. Then you just texted about once a week. Then you stopped all together. You killed me"

"Alex im sorry"

"I know but..," Her eyes got blurry and when she blinked "Did you forget I was even alive? Did you forget about us?"

"No, Al don't think that please, Why do you think I gave you that locket?"

She fell back on her bed and just let all the tears fall. She stared at the white sealing.

Nate sighed and gave a sympathetic frown. "Alex, how many times should I say sorry?" He put his hand on her arm and rubbed it softly.

She sat up and wiped her eyes. She turned to look at him and nodded. He slid his hand down her arm so his hand was in her's. She looked at his hand in hers. They sat there in silence.

"Im gunna promise you something" Alex asked him moving her eyes to his.

"What?"

"I promise you I will never take this necklace off. Not even if I get married to someone else. Never"

He nodded and smiled."You don't have to."

"But I want to. Today was horrible you know"

"Yeah you where crying. What happened?"

"GG said when you where coming back you said you wanted to go out with her. And she wants me to take the necklace off. She knows about my stalker…It's riley. Oh and by the way you are really good a cleaning"

"You have a stalker?"

She nodded.

"Riley"

"He wants me to not love you anymore"

"Do you?"

She nodded and smiled. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Same"

They leaned in.

"STOP"

They both backed away and saw Riley standing at the top of the stairs.

"How the hell did you get in? I locked the door," She shouted.

"Oh please any one can pick a lock," He said waving his hand in the air.

"Go away please" Nate said calmly.

"Oh didn't Alex tell you?" Riley said walking closer to them.

"Tell me what?" Nate asked looking at me to him.

"Tell him what?" She asked.

"That when you where ignoring her, she went out with me and I got her in bed. Catch my drift?"

"WHAT? Nate should he looked at Alex.

"He's lying I didn't. I swear I wouldn't."

"Alex" He said quietly "I cant believe you"

" Don't believe a word she says. She said she loved me but she doesn't" Riley said plainly.

"WHAT? Your getting this wrong I never went out with him" She looked at Nate. His face was red with anger. Her eyes got blurry. She blinked and tears ran down her soft pink cheeks.

" How could you get in bed with HIM?"

"I didn't I'M ONLY 15 I WOULDN'T DREAM OF IT" she shouted and cried at the same time.

"Bye" He said and walked out. She listened as the door slammed close. She cried harder.

"I HATE YOU," She shouted so loud it could be heard form miles away.

"I LOVE YOU TOO," she shouted.

"Go away" She cried.

"No way baby it you and me all alone in this room. Maybe we could even get in bed,"

"GET OUT, GET OUT, get out" she got quieter as she cried more and more. The cold tears falling form her eyes hit her jeans and made small wet patches.

"Ill try tomorrow" He said and walked out.

The only thing that could be heard was Alex crying, all curled up on her bed. She sobbed into her hands. She hated this. Her mind was racing. One question kept entering her head; why did he leave me. She thought they where about to become more in love. However, somewhere deep in her heart she knew Nate might not forgive her. Nevertheless, what was there to forgive? She did not do anything wrong. All she could do is cry. She shut her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open as the morning sun shone on her. She got up and looked at the clock it read "8:31am" She gasped."Im gunna be late for school." She grabbed her things and change her clothing into a a white top and another pair of jeans.

She ran into school. Every body look at her as she walked thought to her locker. She grabbed her books. She shut her locker and turned around. There was Nate.

"I never did," she said to him with a frown.

"I want my necklace back," He said with nothing in his voice.

"I didn't sleep with him" She said a tear falling from her eyes.

He shock his head. "Every on in school said you did"

"But I didn't, Believe me Nate" She cried.

"What ever, just give me the necklace?" He said holding his hand out.

She cried harder, reached behind her neck, and undid it. She pulled it off and held it in her hand for a second. She kissed it and dropped it in his hand. Every one was looking at them. She slid down the locker and hugged her knees.

"I burned all the pictures of us." He said looking down at her. Something in her heart felt like it had been stabbed. It hurt so bad.

He looked down on her crying. He felt the least bit sorry. But deep in his heart he knew this was wrong. He turned on his heel and walked off. The only sound in the hall was Alex sobbing. It was killing him. she watched him walk away.

As he walked across the floor, he looked at his hand with the necklace in it. He kissed it and held in tight. He was angry at her. He kept thinking; maybe she is telling the truth. He sighed. He turned into one of the classrooms and sat at his desk.

The bell for the end of the day rang. Nate picked up his stuff and pushed his way out the classroom. He walked fast out the school doors and back to the apartment he and his brother where staying at.

He knocked on the door. Jason opened it. Nate pushed past him.

"Hi" Jason said to his brother as he walked part him."What's up lil bro?" He asked walking after his brother into the lounge. Nate sat on the seat next to Shane.

"I think he's depressed," Shane said turning the TV off. "Tell us what happened"

Nate held open his hand and let the necklace fall to the ground.

"Did she brake up with you?"Jason asked.

"No, I think I did" He sighed.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Yeah you're like madly in love with her, plus you made us come here just so you could see her?" Jason added.

"I know. Her Stalker, Riley, said that he got her in bed"

His brothers gasped. "Really?"

"Well she said she didn't but the whole dam school says she did" He said

"Who do you believe dude, Her or the school?" Jason asked.

"So you don't really trust Alex?"

"I don't know"

"It's your life Nate, If you don't love her then move on but if you love her get her back' Shane said.

"Did she cry?" Jason asked.

"Yes, a lot."

"So maybe she didn't get in bed with him. I mean she is only 15, But dude if you don't trust her then I dunno"

"Im going to my room" Nate said. He ran up to his room and shut the door.

Alex ran home. Her back pack hitting her back hard with every step. She was crying.

She pulled her door open. She ran in. She pulled her backpack off and ran up the stairs.

She stood looking around her room. She screamed.

He walked around his room. He picked up a picture of him and Alex on the grass. Her eyes where glisten with the sun light in the picture. She screamed.

"I believe you, forgive me" He said to himself.

"Believe me please" She begged. She was all alone.

She stepped on the porch. The cold wind hit her hard. She didn't know it was so cold out. Nate was not there to keep her warm. A part of her was missing. She sighed and a single tear ran down her cheek.

**YES I did writ this in a day. I hope you guys like it. **


	7. Black

Sorry if this is a little late one of the boys in my class made me feel really bad. AND coz my mum and dad forced me to like a 2 week old muffin so right now I feel really sick. I am not likeing my mum and dad too. And I just found out that I wasn't invited to like my friend party. This really sucks

**Ok some of u said u didn't get this part under this so ill like make it easier for u to understand it. Savannah Outen – Goodbyes. Listen to that song. Its amazing. She started on youtube. Look her up on youtube or iTunes or limewire or what ever you guys use to listen to music.:P**

"I believe you, forgive me" He said to himself. **He is in his room.**

"Believe me please" She begged. She was all alone. **In her room alone.**

She stepped on the porch. The cold wind hit her hard. She didn't know it was so cold out. Nate was not there to keep her warm. A part of her was missing. She sighed and a single tear ran down her cheek.

**Do you get it they say it in there rooms. Sorry bout that thought I didn't see it till u told me. THX**

She hugged her shoulders and walked down the path. She stepped onto the warm sand. It was cold, windy and dark. She looked up at the bright stars. She could not see much because of the clouds but the ones she could see where bright.

"Star light. Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, wish upon this star tonight" She sang into the air. "I wish I was just believed" she whispered.

………………

He stepped out of his house and shut the door. He shoved the locket into his pocket. HE walked down the road and some ones figure was standing on the sand. Her hair was blowing in the wind. He walked over and up to her. Her back was black so he moved in front of her.

"Alex?" he asked as her face was lit up by the soft moonlight. Her face was red a burry. Tears where streaming from her eyes.

His heart sunk." Are you ok?"

She was silent. She just looked past him at the sea.

"I think it's about to rain" He tried again.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked a little harshly.

He bit his lip. She shock her head and looked away.

"I believe you Alex for give me?"

"I dunno. You left me crying in the middle of school. All I have been doing is crying. Im crying now". She whispered. She moved her hand up and wiped her eyes."Leave me alone now, please"

"Im not leaving you alone to cry" He said.

"Fine I'll leave then" She stepped out of his way and ran across the sand. He watched her as she ran over the sand and down the beach.

He sighed and walked across the beach where Alex had ran. He was not trying to catch up. He watched as she slowed down and fell on her knees. He walked on. HE got closer and closer until all he could hear was the crashing waves and Alex sobbing.

He sat down in front of her. "Im not letting you go" He said holding her shoulders.

She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Why? I thought you hated me"

"I have never hated you" He said.

Alex ran her hands though the soft sand. She looked over at the rocks and saw something. She got up and walked over to the rocks.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked climbing up the rocks with her.

She jumped on top of on of the rocks and reached down between two rocks. She pulled up a guitar. "Look" She said as she jumped down the rocks with Nate following.

"Wow cool" He said It looked brand new. It had a orange swirl on the base. She sat on the sand and put the guitar on her lap.

She handed it to Nate and he started to play David Archuleta – Crush.

He strummed the guitar in time. He started singing.**(A/N I do not own this song)**

I hang up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away

Has it ever cross you mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away.

He stopped singing. He saw that Alex was crying.

"Don't cry," He said to her putting the guitar down.

"What do you mean by that song?" She asked drying her eyes with her sleeve.

"I mean what he wrote"

He let out a small laugh.

"I haven't heard that laugh in ages" He said.

She smiled and picked up some sand. She let it run though her fingers.

"Should I laugh or cry?" She sang.

"Like that song?"

"Yes"

"Good. Come with me" He said standing up. He pulled her up next to him and Nate led them over to the water. The salty water washed upon there ankles.

"Im getting my flip flops wet." Alex said looking down at her feet.

"So, there only flip flops" He laughed.

She gave a weak smile. "True"

"What did I miss?" He asked taking hold of her hands.

"A lot" She said. Her eyes glistened with the moon light. Wind whipped past them blowing her hair back.

"We should go somewhere else." He said to her.

"No. I like it here."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else" Nate said looking her in the eyes. She nodded and smiled. They leaned in there lips about to touch when they heard someone scream. They looked up the beach to see a lot of girl running towards Nate.

"Oh no" She said.

"Come on" He said pulling Alex with him. They ran away from the screaming fans but they go closer. They push Alex away. Nate's grasp of her hand was broken as the screaming fans pushed him. She stood there as he ran as fast as he could.

She sighed. She watched, as they got further and further away. She turned around a walked back up the beach. Her feet ran thought the sand. She stepped onto the grass and walk up to her house. She unlocked the door and walked in. Just then Riley came running up to her with a baseball bat and hit her hard in the head. She screamed and fell to the ground. Every thing went black for her. Riley laughed and picked her up. He walked over and up to her room with Alex in his arms. He put her down on the bed and kissed her gently.


	8. Stay with me

**This is a kinda filler I have not been into a writing mood at the moment and school has been…annoying and my mum has to use my computer so I have 1ish hours a day but I have to use that time for other stuff like homework.**

She unlocked the door and walked in. Just then Riley came running up to her with a baseball bat and hit her hard in the head. She screamed and fell to the ground. Every thing went black for her. Riley laughed and picked her up. He walked over and up to her room with Alex in his arms. He put her down on the bed and kissed her gently.

He ran his finger over the outline of her head hole on her t-shirt. He moved his finger up her neck and rested his hand on her cheek. He bent down and kissed her again. He pulled away as he heard someone nock on the door down stairs.

"Shoot" He muttered. He walked slowly down stairs and opened the door. Nate was standing there out of breath.

"What?" He asked.'

"Oh Alex and I where just you know…doing stuff" Riley said.

"What did you do?" Said Nate pushing past him and run up to Alex's room. "ALEX" he shouts as he saw her lying on the bed.

"Stop" Riley said pushing Nate onto the ground.

He stayed n the ground.

"What do you want with her?" He asked.

He walked over to Alex and kissed her. Nate watched him kiss his girlfriend. Nate got up but Riley turned to him and pulled out a knife a held it towards him. He sat back down on the ground.

"I wanna have some fun with her." Riley laughed evilly. Nate felt his heart beat faster. He hated what Riley just said.

"Get away from her" He said as Riley turned to Alex again. He looked down on her. He held the knife above Alex. Just as he was about stab her, her eyes fluttered open. She screamed at the top of her lungs. He dropped the knife and it fell on her stomach. She screamed again as it fell. She felt it cut her stomach slightly.

"Shoot" Riley said and ran out the door.

"Alex" Nate said getting up and running over to her. She pushed the knife away and lifted her shirt up a little. There was a small cut and there was some blood coming out.

"You ok?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Ouch" She said. She out her hands over the cut to try stop the blood.

"Ill get a tissue" Nate said and walked over to the bathroom. He came back seconds later with some tissue's and pressed them onto her stomach.

"I cant stay here anymore, not if Riley keeps picking the lock" She said trying to sit up.

"Hmmm" He said think. "What if you stayed in the spare room in our flat?"

She bit her lip and thought about it. To her this was a good idea: keep her closer to Nate and away from Riley. "Fine" She said pretending to give up. "But I think ill wait till this stupid cut stops bleeding first"

"I have to ask my mum any way if you can stay." He said pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing in a number. He waited for about 5 seconds until Shane picked up.

"Hello?" Shane asked.

Nate put it on speaker so Alex could hear.

"Hey bro I need a favor"

"Shoot"

"Ok can you get mum on the phone please?" Nate asked as he look at Alex.

"Sure" They head footsteps and Shane shouting. "MUM Nate wants to talk to you on the phone" They then heard footsteps coming from the stairs and high heals clacking on the floor and then his mum picked up.

"Hello Nate how are you?" She asked.

"Im fine mum but Alex isn't" Nate said. Alex looked at the wall.

They heard a fake gasp in the background. "Oh, what's wrong?"

"She kinda ummm" He looked at Alex. "Well her stalker kinda dropped a knife on her stomach so its kinda bleeding"

"Son, stop saying "kinda" and bring her over here"

"Well mum, can she stay in the empty room seeing as here isn't the safest place?"

"Oh…I guess so, just hurry up"

"Thank you, see you in a few' He said and hung up.

"You want to pack your stuff?"

"I guess so" She stood up and pulled out a bag from inside her closet. She pushed it on the floor and unzipped it.

"Can I help?" Nate asked.

"Go grab the stuff in my bathroom please" She said picking up her whole closet and dumping it into the bag. He walked into the bathroom and came out moments later with shampoo and many other bottles in his arms.

"Just dump it in" She said pulling another bag open. He dumped them in and sat on the ground. He zipped the full bag up and put it to one side. Alex pushed the rest of her stuff in to the other bag and then zipped it up and stood up with it over her shoulder. Nate stood up and gripped the other bag in his hand and off they went to Nate's house.

**Sorry its short but the next one I will do over the week end or sometime. WILL be out before this time next week**


	9. Is it the right time to laugh?

**Guess what? 2 of my stories have been deleted and my best friends 2 stories too. You know xxHeadInTheStarsxx. And like the amount of WOWP stories have gone down by the hundreds. This is so depressing. And my sisters story got deleted too.**

Alex pushed open the spare bedroom door and walked in. She did a little twirl in the middle of the room as Nate walked in with her bags. He dumped them on the bed and then fell on the bed next to the bags.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here." Alex said coming to a stop.

The room was not all to big. There was a bed in the corner the window at the bottom of the bed. A seat that went all the way across the wall under the window. There was a wooden desk with a mirror and a purple bean bag chair on the ground. The wallpaper was a light purple color.

"It's no problem," Nate answered getting up and walking over to her.

She rested her hands on either one of his shoulders. "How long are you here for?"

"We have to do some recording but I'd say for a while," He whispered.

"Cool" She said letting go of him and moving to her bags.

She unpacked all her things and the room looked like she had been living in it for years. Nate was down stairs watching TV with his brothers.

She walked fast down to the last 5 steps then jumped to the floor. She fell forwards and ran into the bathroom door and burst out laughing.

"Slow down" Jason shouted.

She came in the room laughing a sat down on the ground.

Nate's phone rang. He picked it up and ran out of the room. Alex played with her hair as a minute passed. Nate came into the room. "Im gunna go out for a while, hang with some friends. See ya" He said then he was out the door. _That's weird_ she thought _he didn't say goodbye, oh well_. She went up to her room humming the wedding match. She pulled a face when she got to the top of the stairs. _Did I really just hum the wedding match? What a freak you are Alex._

Alex sat in her chair but it rolled away and she hit the floor. "Ouch" She groaned getting to her feet. She pulled the chair to her and sat on it. She pushed herself in front of the desk and grabbed the book on the table. She flipped throw she pages then stopped.

On the page there was a sheet of paper with questions like in one of the magazines. One the top it said: "To tell or not to tell" She looked at the questions the first one said: "Have you told her?" Then a box marked yes or no. She rolled her eyes to her bottom of the page there where 3 boxes. On said:

NO…don't tell her let her find out about it" The second one said "Yes…tell her about it now, there is no point keep something there if it wasn't there in the start" and the third box said: "Maybe…its all up 2 you boy, if you don't want to tell her don't, but if you do then do"

"What the hell…..o, hello" She said surprised. "What is this?" She asked. She looked around the room. She bit her lip and slid the paper back into the book. She closed it and pushed it away. Alex pulled her knees up and pushed the chair and her across the room. The back of the chair hit the side of the bed and she fell forwards on the chair and hit the ground. She lay there and burst out laughing.

She was sitting on her bed playing with her phone. She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table it read: 7:52pm…_that is strange, Nate has been out with his friends for 7 hours. _She thought her herself. She closed her phone and dropped it on her bed. She had a shower and got into sweat pants and a green shirt with short sleeves and a V-neck. She ran down the stairs. Nobody was in the room. _They must be in their rooms. _She told herself. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a hot chocolate. She finished it and grabbed her camera form out of her bag and opened the front door. She slipped on w her white flip flops and walked down the bath. She made her way to the beach and sat on the sand.

There was still some light left from the setting sun. The sky was pink turning to purple the blue. She turned her camera and tock a picture. She then smiled and held the camera behind her and tock a picture. She looked at it and it was a silhouette of her head with the sunset. She smiled at the picture.

She messed around tacking pictures of stuff on the beach. At 8 pm, she ran back to the house, pulled off her flip-flops, and walked in. Still no one was home. She ran up to her bedroom but instead she went to Nate's. She knocked on the door and pushed it open. He was sitting on his bed with a piece of paper on the bed and a girl next to him.

**Ok Sorry this is kinda late.Having 2 stories deleted i couldn't put anything up for 2 days so yeah... I was sick for bout a week. And my mum using my computer so hmm. I want you guys to do something for me.**

**How many of you have wanted to be in a story?**

**Well now you can(lol sounds like stuff of the TV)**

**You guys can try out for the part of "the girl"**

**Just send me a review telling me:**

**1)What her name is**

**2)What her face/hair look like**

**3)What she wears/ her style**

**4)Age**

**5)Any other info you would like to add  
Can you guys get these in by monday next week? Thanks. Oh and i have a week off school so i can write more faster...thats if i dont get tones on HW.**


	10. Who's that?

**Hello ppl who have computers. I only got one tryout for the part of "The girl" and it wasn't enough info..srry so im making my own one…I thought I would get more ******** so sad…enjoy this chappie!!**

Her mouth dropped. The girl next to Nate had blonde curly hair going to her shoulders. She was wearing a white top with long sleeves and plain dark denim jeans on. She was not wearing make-up. Her skin was perfect. She had light blue eyes and a gorgeous smile lit up on her face.

"Hi, are you Nate sister?" She asked.

Alex didn't reply she looked from Nate to the girl.

"Ummm…Im Sam" She said holding out her hand.

Alex didn't take it. She shut the door and walked over to her room. She shut and locked her door then sat on her bed. She pulled her knees up to her cheast and rapped her arms around them. She held her breathe and told herself._ They must be doing a thing for school._ With that she got up and went downstairs. She went and sat on the couch and turned the TV and some lady come on and said "Well from what I heard he did. Isn't he so bad…doing that to his girlfriend?" She said to the person next to her. The man next to her said "I wonder if she knows what Nate did. That would be the end of everything" Alex turned the TV off and throw the remote at the TV. It hit the screen and fell to the ground. The batteries where over the ground the pits of plastic.

Shane and Jason ran out.

"Where the fire" Jason asked looking around.

"There isn't a fire" Alex said shifting to see them.

"Then what was the crashing sound?" Shane asked.

"The remote" She whispered.

"Oh…" Jason walked over a picked it up. "There are cracks all over it. What did you do?"

"I didn't like the channel"

The 2 boys sighed. "Sure" Jason said sarcastically."What really was it?"

She groaned and jumped off the seat and walked outside. Jason and Shane gave each other looks and went back to what they where doing.

Alex stepped outside and looked up. The sky was dark with clouds.

"Why is It never sunny here?" She asked herself.

She saw a big tree on empty lot down the street. The grass was rich green colour. She walked over to the tree and climbed up onto one of the branches. She sat on the think branch and got out her Ipod. She looked thought the songs till she found "David Archuleta - Crush" The song cam thought the small speaker on the back and she started singing along. **(This is when you listen to that song:P).**

Once the song had ended she jumped down and skipped over the the house again.

The next day Alex woke to the sunshine blinding her. She got up and smiled. She got into a black skirt with one pick heart and one Purple Heart in the corner. She put on a white top and a purple jacket and left for school.

Alex opened her locker and grabbed some books. She turned around and someone shut her locker. She looked over and saw Riley.

"Hey baby" He said smiling.

"Im not _your_ bab_y" _She muttered_ "_Get lost" She said walking across the hall and into her class room. She smiled when she saw Nate sitting on a desk with 2 seats. She was about to walk over and sit down when Sam bummed into her. Sam turned around, said "Sorry" Smiled sweetly, and skipped over to Nate. She sat down and smiled a biggest smile she could.

"I hope one day your cheeks hurt so much from smiling you have to get you head chopped off" Alex muttered under her breathe.

"Well that's not nice" Riley said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah well neither are you so we must be even" She said fake smiling. She pushed his hand off her and sat down in the back of the class behind Nate and Sam. As Alex walked past she said hi to Nate. She waited. He didn't say a thing. Sam whispered something in his ear and he burst out laughing. Alex did a fake laugh, sat down and rolled her eyes.

**Sorry its kinda short but ill be able to put up a chapter later in the week. Lucky for u guys hehe, unless you don't like this story. So why are you reading it…weirdo…**

…**.**

…

…

**I was kidding**


	11. 20 questions

Alex ran down the beach letting the sand fly up in the air. The sun was shinning on her. She ran and jumped up and twirled in the air. She smiled wildly and tock a deep breathe. She laughed and looked out to sea. She pulled her necklace off her head a chucked it in the air. She watched it fall onto the sand. She walked over to the the Grays house while doing some dance moves and singing along to "NeYo - Miss Independent" She opened the door with a huge smile on her face. She walked down the hall and past the living room. She ran up to her room and opened the door. Once she shut it she turned around and Sam was sitting on her bed. Alex eyed her .She was wearing a short denim skirt with knee-high black leggings her. She had on a pink top with a black butterfly in the middle. At the bottom of the shirt in black curly writing it said "Peace is me middle name".

"Hi" Sam said sweetly.

"What's up with you and your good girl act?" Alex asked dropping her bag to the floor.

"Well nothing really" She smiled.

Alex gave her a look. "Ok, fine. Why are you here?"

"Coz Nate asked me to come over"

"Why?"

"No reason really" She smirked.

"So why are you in my room?"

"What is this 20 questions?" Sam asked.

"Oh, only if you want it to be. Coz I love that game" Alex said happily.

"I don't want us to be enemies. Because really I haven't done anything"

"Oh so you wanna be my best friend? No thanks little miss goodie two shoes"

"No really can't we be friends?" Sam said seriously.

"Really?" Alex asked surprised.

"Im not here to steal Nate"

"Why are you here?" Alex asked leaning on the wall.

"Im here to help him with his homework"

"Why does he need help?"

"Because…I dunno" Sam said getting up. "Go talk to him" She said walking out of the room.

Alex rolled her eyes. She walked over to Nate's room and knocked on the door. She pushed the door open. Nate was lying on his bed throwing a small pink ball up and down.

"Hey" Alex whispered looking down.

He stopped throwing the ball for a second and looked over at her the continued.

"Hi" He said flatly.

**Omg I don't know what to write…can someone give me some ideas? Please? I got writers block…errr**

**And I got a good idea for other story so ill be writing that too. That's kinda why I have writers block.**


	12. Promise

"We needa talk" He said. Alex gulped. She knew what it meant when someone said"We need talk" She sighed."Sit down it's just a talk"

She moved over to a been bag and sat down nervously.

"Umm I don't know what to tell you this," He shyly said putting the ball on the bed and turning to Alex. He wanted to look her in the eye but she quickly moved her eyes to the floor.

"Ummm…err…this is kinda hard and I know you will hate me"

"Tell me who she is" Alex said fiddling with her the bottom of her skirt.

"She's Jason's new girlfriend," He said watching her.

"Oh"

"Im leaving" He whispered.

"What?" She said looking up to meet his eyes.

"I have to leave. My mum and dad want us to live with them"

"So your going? You know im gunna be alone…and…I cant go back to my family"

"Wait you never told me why or what happened to your family"

"Ummm" She breathed in hard."I couldn't find the strength to tell anyone"

"You can trust me," He said reaching out and putting his hand on her arm. She felt a cold chill run down her spine.

"They…died in a house fire" She said holding back tears" And my grand mother couldn't take it so she got me my own house and…jumped off a cliff" She said with a steam of tears falling.

"Im so sorry" Nate said getting pulling her up and hugged her. She hugged him back. After she let go she dried her eyes with her sleeve.

"So your gunna leave me here… AGAIN" She pointed out.

He felt guilty"I can help it my mum…"

"I know" She sighed."When you going?"

"A week"

"Promise me something" She said taking his hands.

"Anything"

"Don't ever forget me or lie or anything. And if you fall in love with other girl then love her with all your heart"

"Promise. Know promise me something"

She nodded.

"Don't take the necklace off" He looked down at her neck and saw it wasn't there "What?" He said surprised.

Her eyes widened."OH SHOOT" She screamed, "I left it in the sand at the beach" She said scared and ran out of the room. Nate followed.

She ran of the sand flipping sand and Nate ran after her. She fell on the sand where she was earlier and pushed sand away. Nate helped her.

An hour passed and they could not find it. Ales fell onto the sand. "Im so sorry Nate" She sighed

"Its not your fault…ok it kinda is but I can get you other one" He said lying next to her.

"I dunno you must have spent heaps on it. And it was special it meant the world to me"

"Don't worry bout it ill think of something else"

"Don't waste anymore money on me"

"I wouldn't be wasting it" he smiled.

She let out a small giggle and got up.

"Lets get some ice-cream" She said holding her hand out. He grabbed it and got up.

"Its like 9pm and you want ice-cream?"

She smiled and they walked down the street.

**I know its short but I got an idea so I just had to write it before I lost it:P he next one will be much longer…promise**


	13. Midnight walk and the tree

Alex woke up to someone shaking her.

"Get up" They whispered in her ear.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Nate?" She asked as she saw him leaning down next to her."What?"

"I got good news and bad news," He said sitting sitting next to her. She smiled and moved ob=ver a bit so Nate didn't fall off the bed.

"Good or bad news first?" He asked

"Ummm, good news" She smiled.

"Ok, I was up all night trying to get my mum for you to stay with us when we move" Alex smiled. "And my mum said it would be fine"

"Bad news?"

"Me and my brothers have to look after our cousin"

"I'll love to help look after"

"Her, Her names Sky"

"Oh, that's so cool. How old is she?"

"13" She sighed.

Alex giggled. "Well if you excuse yourself I will get changed"

"Can't I stay?"

"No, now get out" She said standing up and pushing him outside. When he was outside she shut her door and locked it. She rolled her eyes and grabbed some faded red skinny jeans, a plain white top and black boots. She put them o and went down stairs.

Jason was eating toast while lying to the counter. Shane was eating jam out of a jam jar and Nate was somewhere.

"Nice way to eat" She said as she walked past Jason to the fridge.

"Wow your finally eating" Shane said with jam dripping from his mouth.

"Yes, that's how people stay alive. Maybe you shouldn't eat for a week and we'll she where that goes" She smirked.

She grabbed a apple and had a bite. Nate came downstairs. And came over to Alex. He grabbed her apple and tock a bite.

"Hey. That's mine" She said grabbing the apple but it slipped and fell on the ground.

Alex looked from the apple to Nate."You owe me an apple"

He laughed.

"No seriously, you ruined my breakfast"

Shane laughed. "It's the only thing she has eaten like the whole time"

Alex pulled a face at him and grabbed her stuff. "Im going to school"

"Same" Nate said linking his arm in hers.

"See ya" Nate said

"Wouldn't wanna be ya" Alex sung.

Shane dropped the the Jam and it smashed on the ground. Alex looked behind her and so did Nate.

"All I said was wouldn't wanna be ya" She said.

"You…you…can….SING" He stuttered.

"Yes everyone can sing," She laughed.

"Wow"

"Ok…thanks?"

Nate and Alex left and where walking down the road.

"Why was he so surprised I can sing" Alex asked.

"Dunno. He weird so I guess that explains it" Nate said. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh well I thought I might go to Pluto and visit my home town" She smiled.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked again.

She laughed"Nothing"

"So you wanna go for a midnight walk on the beach?" He asked.

"She walked backwards in front of him. "I'd love to" She said running ahead. Nate laughed.

!!!!!isn't this cool?!!!!!

Alex and Nate sat on the couch next to each other eating some chocolate ice-cream.

"Shouldn't you two be going to sleep?" Jason asked from the kitchen. Again he was eating.

"Maybe, but we have something to do later" Nate said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fine just turn the lights off after you," He shouted running up the stairs.

"Will do" Alex said waving her hand in the air.

Alex looked at the clock; it said "11:12pm"

"We should go on that walk now," She said putting her spoon on the coffee table.

"When I said 'Midnight walk' I mean midnight," He said.

"Ok, fine. Im gunna get my jacket." She said getting up.

"Kay"

She ran upstairs and got a white jumper. She rushed back down stairs.

"Im back" She sung.

"Wonderful" He sung back.

They sat and watched some TV until it was midnight.

"Come on its midnight" Nate said pulling her up. She smiled and they walked outside.

!!!!!Isn't this fun?!!!!!

They walk along the sand near the wave's silently crashing on the shore.

"So what are you gunna do when you get to your mums house?" Alex asked.

"Dunno. I have to start a new school. It's really bit. Easy to get lost" Nate replied.

"Lost in s crowd of girls who want to go out with you." She giggled.

"But I already have one" She blushed a little.

"Yes"

"Are you going to come with us?" He asked swinging there hands.

"But wont it be hard for your mum to look after like the 3 of you and me hanging around?"

"She's out most of the time she won't mind" Alex smiled.

"What should I do with my house?" She asked looking up to the moon.

"Sell it"

"Its too much hassle. Maybe I will just leave it and maybe one day I will come back" She smiled.

"Maybe"

They walked along in silence.

"Hey, I wonder what happened to my necklace" Alex said.

"Never mind. I have something for you when we get to to my parents house"

"You don't have to"

"But I want to"

Alex smiled."Why don't we go somewhere? But only if you remember" She said turning around and pulling him up the sand. She walked him over to a large large tree.

"Remember here?" She asked.

"No" He shock his head.

She hit him, but not hard. "This is where you asked me out remember?"

He thought for a minute then said "Yes"

She sat on the grass. He sat in front of her.

"Best day of my life" She smiled.

"We had are first kiss here too. Like 2 weeks after" He said smiling.

"Good times"

"It was only a year ago" He laughed.

"The year between that was sucky"

"Don't remind me please"

"Sorry" Alex said plying with some grass.

He smiled. He leaned in. Alex did too.

"Oh not again. Didn't I tell you to like stay away from her?"

The moved away.

"Dude, stop doing that"**(I got that from HSM3 :P)**

"You stalker." Alex screamed. "You're like everywhere I am"

He pulled a face. "Baby you know you want me and my curly hair" He said in a sexy voice while playing his . Alex and Nate gave each other a weird look and burst out laughing.

"Laugh now but im always watching you and with a blink he was gone.

"That's kinda scary" Alex said trying to take it all in.

"Come on lets go home" He said grabbing her hands and pulling her up.

They went back home and went to bed. Riley who was standing outside the house laughed evilly and then ran away.


	14. Dont go!

**Ok when I said this:**

He pulled a face. "Baby you know you want me and my curly hair" He said in a sexy voice while playing his . Alex and Nate gave each other a weird look and burst out laughing

**The part where its his…its his hair my stupid computer got rid of it coz it thought it wasn't right..blah. And I had to tell you coz I know who many ppl have sick minds now days…that includes my sister who pointed it out. Carry on with the story. **

It had been a week since Nate said they where going. The four teenagers had their bags downstairs and the house was empty. All the furniture was gone and being taken over to New York.

Alex was sitting on the porch railing swinging her feet while Nate sat across from her listening to his IPod. Jason was lying on the bench in the front Garden and Shane was reading a book on the grass in front of the railing.

"Wow your reading" Alex said surprised.

"Ha-ha" He faked laughed."Im not reading it. It's a drawing book," He said looking up at her.

She leaned over a bit to see the page then leaned back." It's empty"

"That's why im not reading"

"Right" She said sarcastically. She stared singing to her self" That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa"

"When did you start singing?" Shane asked randomly.

"I have always sung. You just haven't heard meeee," She sung.

After a while, a car pulled up and they went to the airport and got into NY at 7pm. Another car drove them to the grays house. Some man put their bags into there house. Mr. and Mrs. Gray came rushing out to hug there boys. Alex stood on the side biting her lip.

"Oh hello Alex" Mrs. Gray said with a warm smile. "Come inside kids its getting dark" Alex smiled at Nate but he was too busy looking at the house.

It had been a few weeks. Everyone was settled in. It turns out Sky could not come. Alex would always wonder where Nate was after school. He always hung out at his friend's house.

One weekend they all said they would go on a road trip. They packed there bags and got into the cars. Mr. and Mrs. Gray where in one car. Shane and Jason in another and Alex and Nate where in the last one.**( Now is a good time to start listening to Pussycat Doll's – hate this part)**

The car was silent the whole time. Only thing to heard was Nate clicking away at his phone. Texting his friends.

There was somebody driving them. Nate got a text and his mouth dropped. He sighed and texted something back. He sighed again and put his phone down.

"Alex we needa talk" You could hear the nervousness in his voice.

She knew this part, and she hated it. The start of the end. However, she knew it was coming at the same time.

"Ok " She said nervously.

"You know I care for you a lot" He started.

She started screaming inside; she tried to keep a straight face.

"But I think its not working, between us"

Alex looked down bite her lip then looked back up at him.

"I know" She said her voice cracking.

"Its just that"

"Please don't carry on" She whispered. She turned to the window and watched power lines pass. She could hear Nate texting again. Her image was getting blurry. She blinked and a tear ran down her face.

Nate looked at the window that Alex was looking out of and saw her reflection. He saw her sad face. A tear. It killed him inside.

Alex leaned over to the driver. "How long till we get wherever?" She asked her voice clearly filled with sadness.

"1 hour miss" he said. Alex sat back down in her seat and sighed.

Nate got a text, the vibrating pushed the phone, it slid across the seat. It hit Alex lightly and she picked it up. Nate tried grabbing the phone put she turned away so he couldn't get it. She opened the message it said: "**finally broke up with that…thing? So gud u would rather have me then it**" Alex let a tear fall down her face. It landed on the screen. She handed the phone back to Nate and looked away.

"Alex im sorry" He said touching her shoulder.

"Get off me" She screeched. In addition, pushed him away.

"Alex" He said hurt.

"Leave me alone" She cried. Tears fell from her eyes before she could stop them. She leaned over to the driver. "Stop the car please" He nodded and stopped the car. They where in the middle of nowhere.

She opened the door.

"Alex where in the middle on nowhere what are you gunna do? Don't go" He said

"Give me one reason why I should go" She asked.


	15. Drifting away

…**OK I must admit that last chapter was….very bad but I promise this will make up for it…but im running short on ideas can you help me please. IM OPEN FOR IDEAS**

OK… let me get something **straight**… THERE IS **NO ONE **IN THE **CAR BUT NATE AND ALEX**. It's a **small limo** thing where the **driver is in front** and they sit in the **3 person seat in the back**.

Nate searched his mind for an answer. But all he came up with was a plan.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to the floor. She screamed. When she was on the floor of the car he shut the door and ordered the driver to drive.

Alex got on her knees. She looked at Nate. She clenched her hands and shouted. "I hate you" She moved to the other side of the car and just sat there of the floor with her knees hugged to her cheast.

Nate sighed. "Im sorry for pushing you on the floor." She rolled her eyes."Im sorry for falling in love with you" She muttered under her breathe. Her phone made music. She pulled I out her pocket and read the text.

Katie: **Hey, girl. When u gunna be back, I wanna go get a smoothie.**

Alex smiled. Katie was her new friend she met in school. She had strait bark brown hair that went to the end of her shoulders. Katie liked to wear blue and black. Most of her clothes where blue and black.

Alex: **Im on a stupid road trip…**

Katie: **But don't u have ur BF to keep u happy?**

Alex: **He broke up with me so I tried getting out the car and he pushed me on the floor ******

Katie: **Sorry, u ok? As soon as you get back im gunna beat him up.**

Alex: **Yeah im fine…don't worry ill keep the battle going myself.**

Katie: **Just don't show him your tears…he's not worth it. Sorry I g2g. Luv ya!!! **

Alex: **Love you too.**

She sighed, got herself up, and sat on the seat. She glared at Nate. _Why in the middle of nowhere you idiot_. She thought to herself. He looked back at Alex. "I hate you" She mouthed. But in her mind she knew that wasn't true. Nate bite his lip and looked out the window.

Nate texted his brothers : **SAVE ME PLEASE!!!!!**

Jason texted back: **Dude what's wrong?**

Nate: **I broke up with Alex now she wont talk to me or say anything…she hates me**

Jason: ** Is she taking it hard? Or did you do something else?**

Nate: **She tried to get out the car so I pushed her on the floor.**

Jason: **Idiot…tell the driver to go home.**

1 hour and a half they where al home. As soon as the car stopped, she opened the door and went inside. Everyone else followed. Alex waited by the door so someone could open it. Jason went up to her.

"You ok?" He asked while opening the door at the same time.

She shrugged and went inside once the Jason unlocked the door. She ran up the stairs and shut her door. As everyone got inside and went to their rooms Jason grabbed his brothers shoulder and pulled him back.

"Why'd ya brake up with her?" He asked.

"Coz anther girl asked me out" he was quite for a while "I guess I dunno why"

"Go talk to her" He said pushing Nate toward the stairs. Nate rolled his eyes and silently ran up to her room. He pushed her door open a little. She was sitting on her bed breathing deeply trying not to cry.

He pushed the door open and walked in. Shutting the door behind him. She looked up.

"Go away"

"Can I just talk with you for a while?" He said sitting in her seat.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"I'm sorry about braking up with you its just," He said looking down. "We where kinda"

"Drifting away?" She asked finishing his sentence.

"We weren't spending time together"

"Yeah" She mumbled.

"Well I guess…this is where it ends"

She sighed. "Yeah"

"Sorry"

"Don't be, it's not your fault"

His phone beeped. He looked at the screen then back up."I gotta go"

"Hang out with your new girlfriend?"

He looked at her and walked out the room.

"Have fun." She muttered.

**Srry its short but I didn't know how to end it…I suck at ending's…but I might have a new story ina few weeks…or not…depends if I get ideas…OR….YOU can give me an IDEA….thanks**


	16. You belong with me

**Good news…I got an idea so im not ending the story….that and I got some reviews from ppl saying they didn't want me to stop and so new story alerts form ppl….your lucky day**

It had been weeks since Nate started going out with Jess. Alex was in her room listening to the kind of music Jess hated…hip-hop and pop but she could hear Nate talking well shouting in the phone. Jess was upset with something Nate said.

"She doesn't get your humor Nate," She laughed. "She will never get you"

Alex say the two walking in the park. Jess was wearing a short pink skirt and and a tube top. Alex was wearing a purple rocker top and jeans. They where walking in the park, she kept blink and flirting with him. Alex shock her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Open your eyes Nate" She said.

"You know love is blind?" Katie said from her bedroom door. Katie knocked on the open door and came in. "Hey babe" She said giving Alex a hug.

"Hello" She said letting go. "Or the boy could be blind" They both thought for a second.

"Both" They said at the same time with a smile.

"He needs to open his eyes" Katie smiled sitting in the window still. She looked at Nate and Jess walking and then sitting down on the grass. Alex joined her by looking over her shoulder. They both watch Nate tickle Jess n the grass. Jess was laughing like crazy.

"That girl laughs like crazy," Katie said staring.

"That's coz she is crazy," Alex said.

"Crazy for Nate"

"Crazy is just…CRAZY" Alex said with a huge smile.

"He belongs with you"

"You belong with meeee," She sung.

Alex and Katie walking into the school hall, walked up, and sat in the top level of the bleachers.

"Oh look who in her tiny cheer outfit hanging by the boys lockers," Alex said laughing while putting her bag by her feet.

"I bet she's waiting for Nate," Katie said tilting her head at Jess. Seconds later Nate walked out and Jess rapped her arms around his neck. He held her waist and she kissed him. The PE teacher went up to them and whistled loudly. The 2 pulled away.

"NO KISSING IN SCHOOL" He shouted.

Alex and Katie exchanged looks. They smiled widely and burst out laughing.

They grabbed their bags and walked out laughing as people gave them weird looks. One guy smile at her. She smiled back and Katie pulled her out the hall.

"Why did you have to pull me out. That guy was cute"

Katie pretended to wide a tear away. "Oh too bad. Its not like he's gunna come throw that door and say" Oh hey Alex, wanna hang out some time"" Katie joked.

The same guy walked throw the door and saw Alex. "Oh hey Alex, wanna hang out sometime?" HE asked

"Oh my god" Katie said her mouth dropping.

Alex turned around to face Katie. Alex raised on shoulder and smiled at Katie. "Shut your mouth" she whispered.

Alex turned back to him. "Sure Josh" Alex smiled. Josh was not the most popular guy in school but he had short blonde hair and a smile that could brighten up the whole city.

"Ok, cool, see you later" He said.

"Bye" She said as he walked off. She tilted her head to one side and smiled. Alex turned on one heal to see Katie.

"I love you," She said giving her a hug.

Her mouth was sill open" Oh I can't believe that happened" She said.

"Same" Alex giggled and pulled Katie into their next class.

Alex grabbed her bag and skipped down the road. She skipped to the park and sat on the bench. She sat with her back against the armrest and pulled her legs on the seat.

She got out her book and started reading. The sun was bright even if it was 4:32 pm.

"Hey" She heard someone say. She looked up from her book and put it on her lap when she saw is was Josh.

"Hi" She smiled.

"Can I sit?" He asked.

"Sure" She said pulling her knees to her cheast.

He sat down and grabbed her book. He read the title. "Twilight. Nice"

"You red it?" She asked taking her book back and stuffing it in her bag.

"Nope"

"So how do you know its nice?" She asked.

"I can just tell" He smiled. She laughed a little but then signed.

"What wrong?" He asked touching her arm.

"Nothing" She said fake smiling.

Nate and Jess walked in front of them. Alex watched them pass. Nate gave her a confused look, the looked and Josh the carried on. She frowned and looked at the bush. He reached over the bench and pink up and pink flower and tucked it behind her ear.

She put her hand by her ear to see what it was and smiled.

"Thanks" She said.

He smiled. The two of them sat there, talk about themselves and other stuff, and got to know each other.

"I better be getting home" She said standing up. He stood up.

"Let me walk you" He said taking her hand.

She smiled.

They got to the porch.

"Night" Alex said.

"Night" He said leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled widely and blushed.

"See you in school" He said as he walked down the garden and on the road.

She opened the door. When she shut the door she sighed happily and slid down the door.

"That girl has problems" Jason said to Shane.


	17. 10 Questions

Alex walked into her bedroom. She found Nate sitting on her widow still glairing out the window.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He turned around and got up then walked over to her.

"How was that?" He asked coldly.

"Oh, Josh" She said smiling.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why where you hanging out with him?"

"Let me think...Umm maybe because I like him" She said

"How could you like him?"

"How could you like Jess?" She said a little angry.

"But why him…I don't think you should hang out with him"

"Your not my dad" Alex covered her mouth…she though of her dad and her vision got blurry.

Nate sighed. "Im sorry Alex"

"Get out" She shouted."Please" she whispered as tear rolled down he cheeks. He frowned. As he walked past her, he touched her shoulder. She shrugged it off and he left.

Alex held her breathe and sat on her bed. Her hands where still covering her mouth. She dropped her hands and lifted the bed covers over her. She fell asleep still in her clothes.

Alex walked into homeroom with her books and sat in the back. Katie ran in with a huge smile and rushed over to Alex.

"Guess what?" She said jumping up and down.

"What?"

"Hi" She said waving her hand.

Alex laughed "HI" Katie sat next Alex and they copied the the broad.

Jess and Nate came in, their hands entwined with each other's. Alex looked up and saw them, she made a sick face and carried on with writing stuff.

Nate and Jess stood by the door and started kissing each other. Josh came past them and did a double take and walked away from the slowly. He walked up to Alex and kneeled down at the side of her desk. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Hey" He whispered.

"Hi" She whispered back.

"Wanna go out tonight?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yeah"

A huge grin appeared on his face.

"I'll meet you in the park at 6." He said sitting on the seat next to Alex.

She smiled and turned to Katie and smiled wildly. She grinned.

Alex got into a denim skirt and black knee high leggings. She slipped on her black top that had long sleeves that was tight around her arm but got wider and her wrist. She grabbed her bag, put in her lip-gloss, and phone. She then walked down stars and out on her black flip-flops.

"See-ya" She said but no one was in the room. She left and skipped over to the park.

She sat on the bench and waited. She looked around but could not see him. Alex bite her lip.

"Hey" Someone said behind her. She turned around and saw Josh. He was wearing ripped jeans and a white top.

He held out is hand. She toke it, got up then walked around the bench.

5 minutes later the 2 of them where walking down the road with the sun about to set. There shadows walked across the grass.

"I got 10 questions for you but you have to guess what im trying to say at the end" Josh said as they walked.

"Ok"

"Do you like anyone in our class?" He asked.

She smiled. "Maybe"

"Would you wanna go on a date with them?" He asked watching their shadows.

"Yeah"

"And if that person would take you on a date where would you wanna go?"

"Anywhere" She smiled.

"If you got together would you break their heart?"

"Only if they didn't break mine first" She said.

"An if they did would you ever talk to them again?"

"Well it depends on what they did"

"And if that person was too shy to tell you how they feel would you tell them how you felt?"

"Hmm I'd get my friend to do it," She giggled.

"What would be the best gift they could give you?" He asked.

"Nothing big or expensive. I'd like them not to spoil me"

"If you had to go out with anyone in this class who would it be?"

"Let me think…you I guess"

"And would you want them to ask you out of would you?"

"Them" She said swaying her hands back in forth.

"Ok. Will you go out with me?" He said stopping. So did Alex. The faced each other.

"Ummm…

**CLIFFIE….i had to I haven't done a cliffie in a while…Tell me if you liked it.**


	18. Listen

Alex smiled. She looked up and said "Well I'll have to sleep on it but so far you got yourself a yes" She said.

"Cool, let me walk you home"

They walked to the front porch. The sky was dark by now and the only light was from under the front door and the small lights on the railing.

"Good night" Alex said.

"Night" Josh said giving her a quick kiss and then starts walking home. Alex sighed happily and skipped inside. She got to the side of the couch turned on her heal and let herself fall on the seat. Nate watching from the kitchen while eating some type of cereal said "Whhhat sup wit yo?" He asked trying to keep the cereal in hid mouth.

"The best thing in the world" She said getting up.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Well lets just say I have a new boyfriend" She said happily.

"WHAT?" He said spitting out his cereal.

Alex pulled a face. "Weirdo" She said running up the stairs to her room.

Once Alex was in her room, she grabbed her phone and called Katie.

"Hey" Katie said

"Hi guess what?" Alex said jumping up up down on her bed.

"Ok umm what?"

"Josh asked me to go out with him" She screeched.

"ARGGGG that's awesome…what did I tell you?" Katie said.

"Umm nothing really"

There was a small silence.

"Right"

"Well I gotta go" Katie said. "See ya hun"

"Bye" Alex said and hung up.

She smiled and got up. She smiled so wide and jumped up and down.

At school the next day.

"Hello" Alex said coming up behind Joss.

He turned around. "Hey babe" They had a quick hug.

"Sow what class you got next?" She asked looking at his folders that he was holding.

"English. I think," He said looking up.

"I have science then its lunch"

"Then you got yourself a lunch date" He smiled.

She smiled too.

"See ya" He said as the bell rang.

"Bye"

****WOW****

The bell rung for the end of class and the start of lunch. Alex grabbed her stuff and walked out of the classroom to her locker. She stuffed her stuff in and somebody pulled her into a Cleaners room.

The person shut the door as Alex tried not to fall onto the shelf.

"What's up with that?" She asked annoyed party because her shoulders hut and there being no light.

The person flicked on the lights. When Alex saw who it was she sighed and rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

"Why did you drag me here?" She asked again.

"Joss isn't a good guy Alex" Nate said.

"Yeah I bet" She said dead sarcastically.

"He is really"

"Like you would know." She said finding a seat on the ground.

"He's just not good" Nate said.

"Well from my view he is amazing so im leaving because I have a lunch date with him" She said getting up and turning the knob. When it didn't open she looked and Nate and raised her eyebrows at him.

He smiled. "He isn't good and ill keep you in here all day if you don't believe me" Nate said.

"Fine" She said. She thought for a bit and said."If you don't let me out im gunna scream"

"Go ahead but it will only get you in trouble. 1 for being in the cleaner's room and 2 for screaming"

She rolled her eyes and glared at him.

Alex's phone vibrated and she opened it.

"Hi Joss" She said.

"Where are you?" Joss asked. Nate's eyes widened.

"Well Nate has locked me and him.." She got cut off but Nate grabbing the phone and throwing it on the ground.

She looked at her phone. It was broken and had a crack on the screen.

"You're getting me a new phone," She said.

"No problem" He said.

Half an hour had passed.

"Let me out im starving" She begged. Nate shock his head.

"God I hate you" She screeched not too loud. Nate felt something in him fall and crush into a million pieces. He hated it. So he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"You still hate ne?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She said pushing past him a walking out nd running to the lunch room.

Nate stood there and looked down.

Alex ran into the lunchroom and saw Josh sitting with 2 trays of food one with food and one without anything on it.

She ran up to him.

"Im so sorry Nate locked me and him in the cleaners room and would let me out" She said sitting next to him.

"Your foods cold" He said.

She grabbed the juice box and drank it.

"I don't like Nate one bit"

"He said you where a bad guy"

"Well he doesn't know me does he?" He said watching her.

"I guess not"

"Im not really a bad guy. I haven't done anything bad"

The bell rung.

"NOO" She shouted and slid her hands over her face.

Josh laughed a little and pulled her up.

"Come on" He said pulling her.

"Nooo" She said looking at the cold, still food moving away from her.

"How about I take you for a picnic tonight?"

"That's good" She said getting on her own feet.

"See you at 6"

"YES" She laughed at nothing

"Didn't I tell you he was bad?" Nate said with his brothers backing him up.

"Really all he does is makes them feel loved then does...it with them" Jason said hitting a ball at the wall and then having it bounce back.

"Its true" Shane said looking down."Happened to me ex ex ex girlfriend"

"Right" Alex said dropping her bag and looking at the 3 boys.

"Really he does" Nate said.

"Yeah I believe you"

"He really does" Shane said.

"I know" Alex said a little annoyed.

"He really does why don't your believe us?" Shane said.

"I know," She said frustrated "I said I believed you" And she ran up the stairs.

"Idiot" Jason said.

"Yeah you are Shane," Nate added.

"I meant both of you," Jason said and Shane burst out laughing at Nate.

Meanwhile Alex was in her room changing into a white button down top with a light pink jacket over the top and some jeans. She went into the bathroom and brushed her hair. She then left. She walked to the park and saw Josh waiting there.

"Hey" He said wrapping his arm around her waist and she got close.

"Hi"

They walked to the beach and had a nice picric. Once they finished eating Josh hit her with some sand and she hit him back and the kept throwing sand at each other with Alex screeching when it got in her hair.

He fell on the ground laughing. So she kneeled next to him.

"You got sand in my hair." She said.

"You got sand all over me" He complained.

"I know, im sorry," She said picking sand up with her hand and letting it fall thought her hands.

"Nah don't be sorry." He said smiling.

"So what you wanna do tomorrow?"He asked.

"Umm go to school" Alex said.

"After?"

"Well I'll have to look into that…Depends what you wanna do?"

"Watch a a movie" He smiled grabbing her hands and pulling them both up.

"I don't see why not" She looked around. "I have to get home" She said letting go of his hands and gabbing her flip-flops from the sand.

"Wait" Josh said before she could run off.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Then he leaned in and gave her a kiss then she ran towards her house.


	19. Cant trust what you cant see

**Im so sorry this is late, but I have a time limit on my computer now and I have had lots of homework the past few days but I hope you enjoy this **

Alex ran up the beach leaving Nate standing there.

"Wait" Nate called "Where do you have to go?"

Alex could hardy hear him so she raised her hand and kept running. She had to get home because she promised she would be home before midnight...but she didn't even know what time it was.

"Where have you been?" Jason asked as soo as she walked into the door. "I told you to be home before midnight and according to my watch you 3 minutes late"

She rolled her eyes. "Im so sorry that im 3 minutes late _DAD_" She said dead sarcastically."Oh wait when I last checked my dad was dead…so why are you fussing over me being 3 minutes late" She said annoyed.

Jason look taken back. "I know im not your dad but your only a teenager"

"So is everyone else in this house." She said running up the steps.

"Oh and thanks for making me ditch my boyfriend it feels really good," She said sarcastically.

She shut her bedroom door but only to see Nate and Shane on her bed.

"Oh god no" She complained turning to face the door again.

"He's bad" Nate said.

"Shut up" She said.

"Take a seat" Shane said.

She screamed in her mind she did not want to talk to them this second ."What?" She asked going over and sitting on her window still.

"Josh is a bad guy" Nate said.

"And so is Jess but you still go make out all the time" Alex said back

Shane tilted his head a little at Nate.

"Brake up with him" Shane said.

"Why should i?"

"Coz he is only using you" Nate said.

"That's all he ever does' Shane added.

"Well maybe he changed" Alex said.

"He always use's girls he never really likes them then…He stole my ex ex ex girlfriend by treating her like she was a princess…then…yeah" Shane said.

Alex sighed. She looked out her window in the pitch black. She could see somebody walking under the streetlights. They walked up to other person walking past and they hugged. "Can you guys please leave" Alex signed."Im tired I just wanna go to sleep"

"Fine" The 2 boys said then left.

She got up and changed into her PJ's. He phone rang so she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alex" Josh said."What happened just then?"

"I had to get home before 12 but I was 3 minutes late" Alex said sitting on her bed and leaning on her wall.

"Oh…well open your window" He said. Alex walked and and opened the window.

"Nice to see you" He said looking up at her from the ground.

"Hi" She said shutting her phone and putting it on a table.

"Can I climb up?" He asked.

"No, you can go throw the front door" She said.

"Please let me climb up"

"Its your own free will" She shrugged and jumped on her bed.


End file.
